1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to computer systems and in particular to computer systems wherein data for transmission on a system bus is stored and manipulated in cache-line-sized units.
2. Related Applications
The present application is related to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/171, 528, filed, entitled "Methods and Apparatus for Determining Memory Type by a Processor", U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/176,364, filed Dec. 30, 1993, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Using a Translation Lookaside Buffer in Real Mode", both of which are assigned to the Assignee of rights to the present application and which are incorporated be reference wherein.